Love?
by KirbyPaint
Summary: Starfire wants Raven as a lover. But does Raven feel the same way? Oneshot


Just a little something I wrote because I was bored, and because I FINALLY GOT COMPUTER WORKING AGAIN!!! YAY!

Love...?

Pairing- Raven/Starfire

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this fanfic

Also sorry if the characters seem a little (lotta) OOC.

[RAVEN'S POV]

_Many things in life do not make sense. The only things that are predictable are the sunrises and sunsets, and the betrayal of close colleagues. Of course, this only makes the unpredictable things more... unpredictable. Like love._

Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Az-

"Friend Raven! I wish to speak the girly talk with you!"

_Ugh._

"I'm meditating."

"But it will not take too long!"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEE????????"

_I could see I wouldn't get anywhere with her. _

"Enter."

_Starfire rushed to me, a thousand questions in her eyes._

"Raven, I am needing assistance with my many questions."

_Ugh. Again._

"Can't you go have Robin answer your questions?"

"He is not here at the moment, and neither are Cyborg or Beast Boy!"

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have been having some... feelings about one of my teammates. And this teammate does not feel the same way."

"Well, for starters, how about you go talk to him."

"...there may be a problem with that."

"Why is there a problem?"

"The problem is in that the friend I am feeling attracted towards is not a male."

_Oh boy. I don't think I like where this is going. Wait, Starfire is a lesbian?_

"Uhh... Starfire, I'm the only other non-male here. So, either one of the guys is secretly a chick (Beast Boy?) or..."

"Friend Raven, you have frozen. Why?"

"Uhh, it's just that I, uh, was kind of taken by, uh, by surprise."

"Why so? Did you not see this coming? Did you not guess after countless attempts of courting me from Robin? You did not see how I turned each one down?"

"Umm... I did, but it never occurred to me that you denied him because you liked me!"

"You are growing hostile. Perhaps I should leave?"

"That might be a good idea..."

_Calm yourself, Raven. You shouldn't be freaking out about this. It's not even that big of a deal to me. Why do I care so much?_

_Maybe it's because I expected Starfire to get with Robin?_

_Maybe it's because Starfire and I have grown closer since we switched bodies?_

_Maybe it's because Destiny said so?_

_All of these questions are important. Of course, I did expect Robin and Starfire to get together. Everyone did. And it's true that me and Starfire got closer after we were switched. But, only a little. Only enough to hang out every once in a while. Of course, if Destiny says we're meant to be together, then I won't object. However, I think Starfire's a bit confused. I think I'll talk to her, see if she changes her mind._

_I go out into the main room of the tower. I see Starfire eating mustard straight out of the bottle._

"Starfire, I want to talk to you."

"Of course! Shall we converse on the couch of sitting?"

"Sure."

_We go to the couch to sit._

"Starfire, I don't want to be rude or offensive, but I think you're kidding yourself. I don't think you're in love with me. I think you've convinced yourself you love me."

"I knew you would say that. I have prepared a response to that answer. I think, maybe YOU are kidding YOURSELF. Maybe YOU love me too but you do not realize it. You should give my theory a try, perhaps you will enjoy dating?"

_Wait. Wha... No, I don't love Starfire. Well, I do, but strictly in a non-lesbian way. She is a colleague to me. Not a girlfriend or a love interest. Well, I did let her do my makeup that one time. And her body's quite curvy. And her eyes..._

_No._

_I do not love Starfire._

_I am not a lesbian. Right?_

_RIGHT!?!_

"Star, give me a moment to think."

"..."

_I travel deep into my mind. _

_Into my soul._

_I watch as my insides are battling. Love versus everything else. Love speaks first._

"Raven should follow her heart! She needs to do what she thinks is best! Even if that means dating a woman!"

Now it's Everything Else's turn.

"No. Dating one of the same gender is not accepted in this community. Also, there is someone out there for Raven. Someone male. Women are for men, and vice versa."

_Hmm..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I come out of my reverie. I sat for half an hour. Thinking, pondering. _

_I make my decision._

"Friend Raven! You have 'awoken'!"

"Yes. I have."

"Well...?"

_I walk over to Starfire, grab her face tenderly between my hands, and kiss her full on the lips. Her sweet, tender lips. I feel a cornucopia of emotions roll through me, mostly a tingling sort of happiness. I liked it._

"Raven...?"

"You were right. I was fooling myself. You helped me realize... this."

"You are welcome!"

_I lean in to kiss her again..._

_I see Starfire's lips move to form my name._

Raven...

_Raven..._

"Raven! It is time to be awake now!"

Wha...

_It was all just a dream. I look up at Starfire, not knowing what I'll feel._

_I see her, and all the same feelings are here. That same tingle of happiness. _

"Raven? Why are you staring at me in this odd fashion?"

"Well, Starfire, Let me explain..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My very first fanfiction EVAH!!! Except one which is still in development, but I doubt I'll post that one. Anyway, sorry for any choppiness, grammatical errors, false information... I tried, and that's what matters, right :) ? Also, reviews would be nice, but if you're gonna be negative, like, "OMG I HATE THIS FANFIC!!" please give me a reason for your negativity. It's also 12:00 A.M. around the time I finished this, so I'm kinda sleepy.


End file.
